¿Amigos o enemigos?
by Fher
Summary: Es un fic corto y preciso H/Dr...leanlo, la verdad no está tan mal


****

¿Amigos o enemigos?

By 

Fhêr

Corro, simplemente corro y no sé porque. Después de todo el no era nada mío, nos la pasamos peleando y además, jamás me insinuó nada. Una viento frío atrapa mi rostro, y levanta mi túnica, como si fuese volando. No sé dónde voy, no quiero saber dónde voy, ¿porqué me siento tan mal?

Es una noche despejada y de luna llena, la peor de todas. Debía ir a la biblioteca, así que pasé por la sala común, ahí estaban ellos, Ron y Lavender, bastante juntos, bastante apasionados. Él sobre ella en el sillón, despreocupados del mundo, desconectados de la realidad. Sentí como lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pero no las derramaba, sentía como algo, quizá despecho, quizá envidia, de estar en el lugar de ella, me inundaba el corazón…necesitaba correr, escapar de mi,…de ellos…y no sé porqué…

Llegué frente al lago, acostumbraba a relajarme viendo las ondas formarse, viendo la luna reflejada, las estrellas brillantes, pero ahora no puedo. Torpemente me arrodillo sobre el frío pasto, abrazándome a mi misma. Harry, ¿porqué tiene que estar siempre entrenando Quidditch?, podría morir aquí mimo y tu continuarías montado en esa Nimbus 2000 buscando la Snicht.

Las lagrimas que contuve hace poco, estallan ahora, apoyo mis manos en el suelo, distingo cada lagrima que cae y perfora la tierra, siento escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, mis brazos se hacen débiles, mi llanto audible se hace eco entre los árboles.

- Que degradante verte así sangre sucia- escuchó a mis espaldas. Distingo bien esa voz arrastrada. Es Malfoy, de Slytherin.

- Vete y déjame en paz Malfoy- le grito sin darle la cara. No le complaceré en que me vea llorar.

El hace caso omiso a mis palabras. Es más, incluso se para frente a mí, se arrodilla y sus manos se posan en mis hombros.

-No sé si es efecto de la luna, pero hay algo que me impide dejarte así Granger- dice él en un tono más amable. Yo levanto la vista, quedando frente a esos ojos grises; mi cabello cubre mis ojos, así que no podrá ver mis lagrimas. De pronto, un impulso inconsciente en mi cerebro, me deja abrazada el cuerpo del chico, llorando sobre su hombro. Él me rodea mi brazo con una de sus cálidas manos. Lloro aún en esos brazos que hasta hace poco me parecían detestables, ahora me parecen hasta paternales. Mis ojos comienzan a ceder y de pronto ya solo veo oscuro.

Abro los ojos, nuevamente veo ese infinito cielo repleto de estrellas, ahora sin luna. Al parecer, el cansancio, la adrenalina y todo me hicieron dormir sobre unos agradables brazos que ahora me rodean. Mi cabeza se apoya sobre un muy bien formado pecho, estoy cubierta por dos túnicas: la mía y la de Draco Malfoy. Lentamente me levanto de tan cómodo descanso improvisado. Él duerme, su cabello rubio cae naturalmente, sin esa fea gomina. Lo veo y no lo creo. Me parece tan lindo en estas instancias, mi corazón late a mil por hora. Él, mi enemigo del alma me tomó en sus alas para aliviarme de un gran dolor, el que no sé ni por qué sentía hace rato. Observándole, olvido la escena que rasgaba mi corazón. Así, bajo el oscuro cielo, olvido que soy Hermione Granger y a Ronald Weasley.

Él abre sus claros ojos, y con una sonrisa marcada en sus perfectos labios, me observa. Mi rostro parece sonrojarse, mis manos comienzan a tiritar. Aún está ese desagradable viento de noche.

- Estás mejor- me pregunta sentándose en la hierba

- Gracias Malfoy, si tu no hubieses llegado, quizá ahora estaría en el fondo del lago- digo en un tono que a mi me parece patético. En todo caso exagero la situación, pues probablemente no estaría en el lago, sino colgada de un árbol.

- ¿Quién de los estúpidos que tienes por amigos te dejo así?- dice en un tono algo molesto

- …- no puedo responder, ni siquiera puedo defenderlos por que él les dijera estúpidos, pues yo en ese momento dudaba si lo eran o no. Para ninguno parezco existir, soy como algo que siempre anda con ellos y que molesta.

- Si no quieres decirme, te entiendo, yo tampoco se lo diría a cualquiera- me dice él fijando sus hermosos ojos al cielo- Creo que será mejor regresar al castillo, a menos que queramos morir congelados- Yo asiento. Se pone de pié, me ayuda a levantarme, recoge su túnica tirada y la pone sobre sus hombros. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor, al parecer él me llevará hasta el cuadro de la mujer gorda.

- Draco, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche- le digo mientras le abrazo. Él toma mi barbilla con sus manos, y deposita un delicado beso sobre mis fríos labios. 

- Cuando me necesites Hermione, solo búscame y háblame, ¿si?- me dice. Yo asiento con la cabeza, me doy media vuelta digo la contraseña. El cuadro se abre. Entro. Una vez más me doy la vuela - Buenas noches- le digo mientras el cuadro se cierra. Es un tanto patetico imaginarse a Draco en estas instancias, pero es agradable…un dulce Draco.

¿Continuará o no?…no sé, me cae mal Hermione, Draco es sólo mío…quizá me meta dentro de la historia, quizá no…¿tendrá continuación?…ufff……..


End file.
